Unchanged
by pinkduck
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is almost complete, but what will Inuyasha do with it? Become a demon? Or be a human because Kikyo wants him to? LemonInuxKagKikyohateOneshot


Notes: InuKag, lemony oneshot, feudal era, not for Kikyo fans. And go easy on me, it's my first lemon.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Inuyasha or Kagome or Kikyo. I do however have the rights to my own storyline.

Warning: Rated M for the explicit content of the lemon.

**

* * *

Unchanged **

---1---

Kagome thought she was ready for anything. Everything that surrounded her was perfect: the sky, the breeze, the sun, the mountains. And Inuyasha.

They had walked up to the rocks to a flat slab of stone that nestled in between the jagged edges. Inuyasha seemed to be in one of his more calmer, gentler moods.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew up and chilled Kagome. The hanyou moved closer to shield the girl from the cool winds.

"Inuyasha?" came a small voice.

He looked down. "What is it, wench?" he snarled back, perhaps too harshly.

She hesitated and he immediately regretted his harsh tone. After a pause she took a breath and looked up at Inuyasha's golden eyes. One good look at them almost made her legs turn into jelly.

"Have you ever thought of what you are going to do when we get all the jewel shards?"

He was silent. Of course, the question was going to be asked again, sometime or another. They were almost done looking for them. He knew the memorized answer and blurted it out, "To become a full fledged demon."

Kagome looked down. She had seen him transform. She knew what he was like when Tetsusaiga was not there to curb his demon blood. She shivered—not because of the cold, but rather of the prospect of losing him.

_What would I do if Inuyasha…well…wasn't Inuyasha anymore? I don't want him to change…ever. Why does he want to be…that? Something so terrible…so unfeeling…He can't. He can't change. I lov—I love…I love him…the way that he is. _She gave a forlorn look at the hanyou, whose vision had changed focus and had concentrated on the orange and blue skyline. _I don't think I'll ever be able to feel the same way about him if he changed. How can I tell him that I don't want him to change? He's so bent over looking for these stupid shards. _

"Why do you want to be a full-fledged demon?" she whispered, her voice muted by the wind. But the hanyou's sensitive ears caught the question.

Kagome saw that he heard. She looked his eyes, and they immediately drew down, staring at the loose gravel. He really didn't know that well why. He answered the girl's question in his head. _The power, I guess. I will no longer be known as a worthless half-breed. _He looked back at Kagome. _Why are her eyes teary? What did I do?_

Quietly, he took of his haori and wrapped it over her shoulders. Turning her around, he briefly held his cheek against her silky hair and then carried her in his arms instead of on his back. Somehow, he liked he owed her something and wanted to make it up to her. Secretly, he liked carrying her like this. He liked the feeling that Kagome was looking up at him and he liked feeling her tucked up against his chest.

---2---

Kagome's heart cracked. She could always tell when Inuyasha was going to see Kikyo. He seemed colder and spoke very little, as if he had to save all his words for her. She knew that jealousy would eat her alive, but the thought of him going to see Kikyo did not stop her small flame of jealousy to burn.

A lump in her throat formed and she was sure that her eyes were tearing up. She couldn't help it. How could Inuyasha not see that she loved him with all her heart? Why did he have to torture her so? Her stomach churned uncomfortably within her torso.

Just as Inusyasha rose from his seat in front of the fire to leave, Kagome knelt down beside is half-stretched form.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't speak but his eyes spoke for him. _"What?"_

She tried her best to hold back her tears but couldn't restrain the small, helpless cry from her throat. Embarrassed, she got up and ran out of the hut to the back by the open window. Though she could not let him know that she was still there by peeking in the window, she sat below the sill so she could hear his every move.

She could hear him pick up Tetsusaiga, brush off his hakama and walk out.

She had forgotten that Inuyasha had a keen sense of smell. His nostrils told him that she was still around. And he could pick up the scent of salt from her tears. His heartbeat quickened. He was confused as it was. But he had to go see Kikyo. He had to.

---3---

Inuyasha slowed his sprint. Kikyo was near. Around the tree, he saw a flash of red. _Her chihaya._

Kikyo moved out from behind the tree and threw down her bow on the grass. Unshouldering her quiver of arrows, she laid it next to her bow.

"Inuyasha. What brings you here." The words that came from her mouth were not questioning. They were stating. As if she knew.

"I need to know—if I have all the jewel shards, what would you want me to do with them?"

Kikyo placed herself on the edge of a tree trunk. "Why do ask me such a thing?"

"Just answer me."

She folded her hands. "Inuyasha. You come to me to ask me of something you know perfectly well. Fifty years ago, you knew my intentions. You knew my feelings. And my feelings have never changed." She paused then quickly added, "Apart from the last day before I sealed you to the tree, that is." She shook her head to get her hair out of her eyes. "But that was Naraku's doing."

Inuyasha waited patiently, something he never did. But he couldn't rush it. He wanted an answer. And if wanted to get it, he would have to wait it out.

"And if you still remember from fifty years ago, then you would know now."

Inuyasha got his answer. It was the same answer before his patient wait. Kikyo would want him to be human.

"To be human?"

Kikyo looked up from her folded hands. "I am human, Inuyasha. A human miko. And you are a half-demon. What more is there to say?"

"I see." There was no mistaking the finality of his few words.

Kikyo looked up sharply at him. "Inuyasha, you must know how I feel, though," she nearly exclaimed. She had tried to hold back the urgency in her voice.

Inuyasha's gaze swept over her. There was no way. He could never be human. Not for anyone. And though a part of him still cared for Kikyo, he knew that she was not the same Kikyo. She was one of the undead. Tainted, just like himself. Yet she still wanted the jewel to do something that would be impossible for him to do. He couldn't be human. He didn't want to change into something like that. He could never do that. Not for Kikyo. Not even for Kagome, for that matter.

The sudden thought of Kagome awoke him from his reverie. He looked up at Kikyo one last time and turned away, without saying a word, even though he saw the one time a single tear rolled down her cheek. No feeling evoked from her display of emotion and with that, Inuyasha leapt away from her and his past.

---4---

Inuyasha bounded back to the hut. In the distance he could see Kagome sitting the side of the porch, her hand holding up her chin. He could smell the same saltiness of her tears. His heart seemed to tear at the thought. He hurt her. But he consoled himself. He had just set things right. He knew what he felt now. He felt something for her. Something he never dared to admit.

"Kagome!" he called. The girl only turned her face towards the wall so as to hide herself. She didn't get up, though.

"Kagome," he said again, walking up to her.

She sniffled. "You went to see Kikyo," she said flatly. "If you love her so much, why don't you just leave?" she snapped.

"I don't, Kagome! I don't!"

"Then why do you go to see her all the time?"

"I don't go see her all the time? I hardly ever do now?"

"Then why did you go see her, today?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her!"

"Oh, and you can't talk to me? Thanks, a lot, Inuyasha!"

"I just wanted to ask her something!"

"What was it, huh? I know! You just wanted to ask her if she loves you, and now that you've been rejected, you come crawling to me like I'm your last resort!"

"I did not! I only wanted to ask her what she would have wanted me to do with jewel if it's whole again!"

"And you didn't bother to ask _me_ that? You don't care about my opinion, isn't that right?"

"No! I do! But I just needed to straighten things out at the same time!"

"And now that you told me that you asked for her opinion, you don't even bother to tell me what it was that she said!"

Inuyasha stopped. Acutely aware of this strangeness in behaviour, Kagome stopped as well. She turned her tear-stained face away from the hanyou.

He took a deep breath and sat down beside her. After a long moment of silence he finally spoke.

"She wanted me to be human," he said simply.

Kagome nodded. She supposed that she sort of knew that anyway. It wasn't _that_ new to her, but it was never that clear. Kikyo had always thought herself to be above everyone else. And Kagome knew that even though Kikyo loved Inuyasha, she would never give herself to him because Inuyasha was a half-demon. There was no way in hell that Kikyo would ever bring herself down to that level.

Inuyasha looked at his silent companion. She was contemplating his situation now. She asked the question again.

"What do _you_ want to do with the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha did not know what to say. He just sort of wished that he could put the whole business in a chest and throw it in a nearby lake and never have to worry about it again.

"What do _you_ want to do with it?" he reciprocated.

Kagome gave him a questioning glance to see if he was indeed serious. He was.

"I don't know. Purify it, I suppose." Inuyasha was not surprised with her answer. She went on, "I don't want you to use it. Or anyone for that matter."

"So you don't want me to be a full-fledged demon?"

Hesitantly, she shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes. There was no way she would ever want to lose her beloved Inuyasha. The hanyou that had fought with her, aggravated her, cared for her, frustrated her, angered her, grew on her. She came to love him with all her heart. She sniffled and coughed at the lump in her throat.

Taking a deep breath and mustering all her courage, she breathed, "I don't want you to change, Inuyasha, ever."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She liked him for who he was. And it felt good. And the emotion she was emanating was perhaps something closer to…love.

He looked over at her, and she stared back, their intense pools of colour intermingling—chocolate brown marbled with golden amber. They leaned closer, as if reading each others' thoughts. He entwined his fingers with hers and she squeezed back as their lips touched.

Inuyasha was surprised by how soft her lips felt and how right it felt to kiss her. Featherlight, his lips brushed against hers, tickling them. She giggled at the sensation and yelped in surprise when Inuyasha pressed his lips harder upon hers. Inuyasha was unsure and pulled back a little, but Kagome chased his fleeting lips. He sucked on her lower lip as he let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her instead. Withdrawing, he held her leaning back up off the porch floor and admired her. Her lips were red from his kisses and she was blushing. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, nudging her mouth open to flirt with her tongue. As their tongues fought, he laid her down on the porch. He could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest. So soft she was, and he kissed her all the more.

Kagome was battling Inuyasha's tongue. She was panting heavily. His mouth moved away from hers and he rest his head over her shoulder on her hair and they lay there, catching their breaths. His hard chest was flattening her breasts, but she didn't mind. She like the way the small friction created between their clothes felt. And she liked how it was as if he possessed her, being almost pinned under him and all.

As she laid there, mesmerized by his sudden boldness and romanticism, the hanyou scooped her in his arms and carried into the hut, all the while kissing her to silence her cries of surprise. Plopping her down on the bedding in the corner of the small building, he lay over top of her.

"Kagome?" he asked, with a hint of uncertainty.

"Mmhmm…" she replied, totally in rapture.

"Is it okay…?" His eyes were wide, waiting for her approval.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, as she stretched her neck so their lips could meet.

"Yeah," he answered, as soon as his lips parted from hers.

"Do you…you know…? Love me?"

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Yeah."

Kagome smiled a very rueful smile and a tear rolled down the side of her eye.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," she laughed. She grabbed both his hands. "I just love you, is all."

He leaned down her ear, his heart beating quickly. She could feel it and it made her own heart flutter. "I love you, too, Kagome…I love you, too."

With his thumb he wiped away her tears and stared adoringly at her face. Then he kissed her, only this time, more insistently and she responded with just as much fervour. She liked the way his mouth tasted, all over her own. She pulled her down closer to her and pulled on his haori as he leaned further to nibble on her ear. As he made his way down her jawline, using his tongue to taste the smoothness of her skin, she fumbled with his haori and he helped her to rid himself of the garment. She splayed her fingers over his muscled chest frantically and her fingers brushed his nipples, which sent a shock of sensation to his groin, he groaned and his hands blindly went for the mounds on her chest. He fondled her breasts through her blouse and she responded by rubbing them against his palms, the friction building. Her mouth formed and "O" of a soundless moan and she felt a heat build up within her. Boldly, she grabbed his hands and pulled them to the hem of her blouse. He was surprised, but grateful and he reached up to attack her breasts. But to his disappointment he only felt more fabric covering them. His urgency only caused him to dig is groin into her inner thigh and she felt an ache between her legs. Reading his mind, she quickly got up and tore her shirt over her head, undid her bra, and unzipped her skirt and then fell back down on the blanket, her breasts provocatively bouncing.

Inuyasha's mouth automatically dove down and he sucked at her nipple. He could feel himself harden against her leg and Kagome was not helping matters by using her thigh to rub against him through his hakama. He couldn't help but feel even more turned on, that she was almost naked, save for the thin sheath of cloth covering the region between her thighs.He sliced it off with claws, discarding it. His erotic thoughts caused him to flick his tongue over her nipple, making it erect. Scraping her soft skin with the tips of his fangs, he heard a deep moan escape from her lips. Hearing this, he felt his member stiffen further and he covered his mouth over hers to stifle the languid sound from her throat.

Kagome wrapped her arms tight over his back pressing him to her and she gasped when his member was freed from the restraining hakama as Inuyasha tore them off himself. It was erect, noble, and throbbing. Instinct called her hand to shoot down and grasp and it evoked a throaty growl.

"Ka…Kagome…" he pleaded.

She let go and flirted with his lips with her tongue. He whimpered at the sudden loss of attention to his arousal. Frantic, his hips thrusted at hers and they grinded. She made small cries as his hand wandered past her flat stomach to between her legs. He stopped at her slit, bathing his fingers in her wetness that resulted from the fire that burned within her.

"Inu…ya…sha…" she said, raggedly. She rubbed her hips against his member and he had to give in. With his fangs upon her shoulder, he pierced her center, marking her both on her shoulder as an outward sign and in her core. Gingerly, he pushed on, his brow furrowed as he tried to not cause her pain. Her face seemed caught somewhere between ecstasy and pain, but she encouraged him by pushed his shoulders down so his chest met her. She could feel herself stretch to meet his large member. And with one small grunt of effort, he pushed himself into her to the hilt and she gasped with surprise and delight that she could hold all of him in.

He withdrew and thrusted anew and they mated, her body attuned with his. As their breaths grew broken and irregular, he could feel himself getting close to the edge. With a kiss over her lips, they spiraled into an abyss of ecstasy and they rode the waves of their orgasm and he spilled his seed within her.

It the growing darkness that surrounded the hut, they caught their breaths and slowed their hearts. As he approached the realm of sleep, he looked down at Kagome. She appeared so vulnerable to him and yet the look on her sleeping face spelled nothing but complete and utter trust and love.

He realized that he finally felt something he never felt before. It was happiness and security that washed over him. There she was, the woman who loved him no matter what. Only a few minutes ago, she allowed him to penetrate her innocence, and that she gave freely, loving him and only him…not wanting him to be anything other than himself.

And with that last thought in his mind, his eyelids fluttered closed and he drifted to a content, dreamless sleep, his body covering hers.

* * *


End file.
